Auf zu neuen Abenteuern
by neferti
Summary: Da ist nun Chap- 3, die Beiden machen sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts, was wird Snape machen? Viel Spaß :)
1. Prolog

Prolog:  
  
Es geht um Hermine und ihre beste Freundin Celina. Beide sind mit dem Studium fertig und kommen als Lehrkräfte nach Hogwarts.  
  
Celinas Onkel arbeitet in Ägypten als Forscher nach alten Zaubertränken zur Zeit der Pharaonen. Eines Tages bekommt sie eine Brief von ihm, dem sie nicht recht trauen will. Dann ist da auch noch Snape mit dem sie ständig zusammentrifft. Was hat der Wolf mit allem zu tun?  
  
So, ich denke das beschreibt die Geschichte recht gut. Es ist meine erste Fiction und den Prolog habe ich erst im nachhinein eingestellt.  
  
Ich hoffe die Geschichte gefällt euch, über reviews würde ich mich freuen, denn ich möchte ja wissen, ob ich weiterschreiben soll. Ansonsten werde ich versuchen die einmal in der Woche ein update zu machen  
  
Viel Spaß wünsche ich euch  
  
Neferti  
  
@ Liloe danke für dein liebes review, ich habe deinen Hinweis bereits in die Tat umgesetzt, die Geschichte wird noch spannend 


	2. Neue Wege

Das ist meine erste Fiction, seit bitte nachsichtig # liebguck # brauche dringend eure reviews Also dann viel Spaß.  
  
Discl.: ist ja allen bekannt, mir gehört hier gar nichts außer Celina, die gehört mit und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit  
  
Auf zu neuen Abenteuern  
  
1.) Neue Wege ------------------  
  
Es war ein schöner Sommerabend, als die beiden jungen Frauen im Park der Oxford Universität für Zauberei spazieren gingen.  
  
Die eine war Hermine Granger, die andere Celina Miller, ihre beste Freundin. Sie hatten sich zu Beginn des Studiums kennengelernt und waren seitdem unzertrennlich.  
  
" Was meinst du wie es werden wird ?" fragte Celina ihre Freundin " Was meinst du? Die Abschlussprüfungen ?" " Ja, erstmal die und dann was danach kommt " " Du hast wieder eine wunderbare Art dich auszudrücken " lachte Hermine ihre Freundin an. " Entschuldige Mine, ich habe nur gerade so meinen Gedanken nachgehangen. Ich weiß nicht was ich nach der Uni machen soll, ich würde gerne Lehrerin werden, aber ich glaube dazu habe ich hier in England keine Möglichkeit. Auf der anderen Seite würde mich aber auch die Forschung interessieren, durch die Welt reisen und Legendenforschung betreiben " Celina studierte nämlich das Fach Mythen und Legenden. Hermine schaute ihre Freundin von der Seite an " Mach dir doch keine Sorgen Lina, die Abschlussprüfungen haben wir doch schon in der Tasche, die Aufsätze die wir jetzt noch zusätzlich machen, sind doch nur die Zusatzaufgabe um den Abschluss mit Auszeichnung zu machen. Außerdem wird Prof. Dumbldore wird schon auf dich aufmerksam werden, wenn er jemanden für Mythen und Legenden " sucht. " " Danke für deine Zuversicht Minchen, das habe ich jetzt gebraucht. Wie sieht es eigentlich bei dir aus? Du wolltest doch unbedingt Geschichte der Zauberei unterrichten. " " Naja, ich habe vor 2 Monaten einen Brief aus Hogwarts bekommen, in dem mir Prof. Dumbeldore mitteilte, das Prof. Binns in Erwägung sieht, seinen Job an den Nagel zu hängen. " " Das wäre doch prima, dann könntest du deinem Traumjob an deiner Traumschule nachgehen " " warten wir es erstmal ab, noch ist es nicht so weit und wer weiß wie sich Binns am Ende entscheidet " " was sind das für Worte aus deinem Mund Minchen, das kenn ich ja gar nicht von dir " verwundert schaute Celina die Freundin an. Hermine grinste " so ist das eben, auch ich mache mir meine Gedanken. Komm jetzt, wir sollten reingehen, es wird schon dunkel und ich bin müde " Sie machten sich langsam auf den Rückweg durch den Park in Richtung der Studentenwohnheime, in dem sich die Beiden eine Wohnung teilten. Der nächste Tag war Samstag und es war bereits 10 Uhr, als sie von lautstarkem geklapper am Fenster geweckt wurde. Celina setzte sich noch recht verschlafen in ihrem Bett auf, gähnte herzhaft und strecke sich ersteinmal ausgiebig. Anschließend schaute sie in Richtung Fenster um zu sehen, wer der Unruhestifter war. Auf dem Fensterbrett saß ein etwas genervt aussehender Waldkauz, der hektisch gegen die Scheibe pickte. Sie raffte sich auf und schlich langsam zum Fenster um es zu öffnen. Der Waldkauz flog hinein und setzte sich auf den kleinen Tisch, der in der Mitte des Zimmers stand und fing an genüsslich an einem der Kekse zu knabbern, die sich in einer Schale auf dem Tisch befanden. Währenddessen war Hermine ebenfalls aufgestanden und ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen der neben der Freundin stand. " Guten Morgen Lina, hast du gut geschlafen ?" " Ja, aber ich wurde etwas unsanft aus meinen Träumen gerissen " antwortet sie und nickte in Richtung des Kauzes. Dann sagte sie " komm mal her mein Kleiner, lass mich mal sehen, was du uns da so schönes gebracht hast " der Kauz streckte ihr ein Bein entgegen, damit sie die beiden Briefe die daran befestigt waren abmachen konnte. " hier Minchen, einer ist für dich " sagte sie an ihre Freundin gewandt und hielt ihr einen der Briefe entgegen. Hermine nahm ihr diesen ab und schaute auf das rote Siegel, in des Mitte eine großes H zu erkennen war. Sie wurde durch einen überraschten Schrei ihrer Freundin aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. " Hey Mine, ich glaube ich träume, ich habe einen Brief aus Hogwarts bekommen, schau das Siegel, es ist eindeutig das von Hogwarts " sagte Celina ganz aufgeregt. " was hälst du davon, wenn du den Brief lesen würdest ?" riefe Hermine ihr lachend zu. Celina nickte nur geistesabwesend und brach das Siegel. Auch Hermine hatte bereits das Siegel geöffnet und begann nun ihren Brief zu lesen  
  
Verehrte Miss Granger,  
  
wie ich Ihnen bereits in meinem letzten Brief mitteilte hat, Prof. Binns sich nun entgültig dazu entschlossen seinen Beruf als Lehrer für die " Geschichte der Zauberei " aufzugeben, er wird uns zum Ende dieses Schuljahres verlassen. Nach Rücksprache mit Dekan Anderson werden sie Ihren Abschluss mit besonderer Auszeichnung (in Abhängigkeit ihre Abschlussarbeit) machen. Es freut mich daher um so mehr, Ihnen jetzt die Stelle der Lehrerin für " Geschichte der Zauberei " anbieten zu können. Ich bitte Sie mir eine kurze Nachricht zu kommen zu lassen, ob Sie die Stelle annehmen.  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
  
Albus Dumbldore / Schulleiter von Hogwarts  
  
P.S.: Bei Miss Miller verhält es sich ähnlich, ich habe ihr die Stelle für " Mythen und Legenden " angeboten  
  
Als Hermine den Brief zu Ende gelesen hatte, war es ihr, als wenn sie bei dem Absatz " P.S: " beinahe das Grinsen von Albus Dumbldore hätte sehen können. Nun sah sie zu ihrer Freundin hinüber. Celina stand immer noch wie versteinert am Tisch, nur das ihre blauen Augen nun weit aufgerissen waren und sie sich immer wieder hektisch mit einer Hand durch die langen blonden Haare strich. " Mine " begann sie nun stotternd " der Brief ist von Prof. Dumbldore, er bietet mir hier die Stelle der Lehrerin für " Mythen und Legenden " an, sollte ich mich nicht widererwartend für die Forschungsarbeit entscheiden " " das ist doch prima Lina, mir hat er die Stelle für " Geschichte der Zauberei " angeboten, Prof. Binns hat sich entgültig entschieden die Stelle aufzugeben, das heißt wir können auch nach dem Studium noch zusammen arbeiten " Beide vielen sich lachend in die Arme. " na dann komm, wir werden Prof. Dumbldore gleich ein Antwort schicken " Hermine setzte sich an den Tisch und begann einen kurzen Brief zu schreiben, in dem sie ihm mitteilte, das sie und Celina mit größtem vergnügen die ihnen angebotenen Stellen annehmen werden und sich schon auf den 1ten September, den Beginn des neuen Schuljahres freuten. Als sie fertig war, band sie den Brief an das Bein des Kauzes, der die ganze Zeit über gewartet hatte und schickte ihn zurück nach Hogwarts. " was meinst du, wenn wir zur Feier des Tages, denn unsere berufliche Zukunft ist ja für`s erste gesichert, einen Ausflug in die Winkelgasse machen ?" fragte sie die Freundin. " Das ist eine prima Idee, ich wollte eh noch zu Florish & Blotts und wenn wir schon mal da sind können wir uns auch gleich ein paar neue Klamotten zulegen. Ich meine wir sollten ja schließlich gut aussehen, wenn wir in Hogwarts sind, oder ?" Hermine musste lachen, ihre Freundin überraschte sie immer wieder. " Dann sollten wir uns so langsam mal fertig machen, wir können ja noch im " Tropfenden Kessel " eine Kleinigkeit essen " sagte Celina an Hermine gewandt. Eine halbe Stunde später machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Innenstadt von London, in die Richtung tropfender Kessel. 


	3. In der Winkelgasse

Discl.: wie bekannt, mir gehört hier nichts und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit *schluchz* Also hier kommt schon mal Chap. 2. Die Story kommt langsam ins rollen, ich weiß aber ich verspreche es wird besser, aller Anfang ist halt schwer.  
  
Dann viel Spaß und die reviews nicht vergessen.  
  
2.) In der Winkelgasse ---------------------------  
  
Als sie am tropfenden Kessel ankamen war es bereits 11 Uhr. Sie gingen hinein und setzten sich an einen Tisch in einer der Nischen und bestellten sich jeder einen Milchkaffee und ein Stück Erdbeerkuchen mit Sahne. Nachdem sie aufgegessen und bezahlt hatten gingen sie in den Hof und stellen sich vor die Mauer, den Eingang in die Winkelgasse. Celina tippte mit ihrem Zauberstab (Palme, mit den Haaren eines Pantheras) gegen den 4ten Backstein . Sekunden später öffnete sich die Wand und sie traten hinein in das bunte treiben der Winkelgasse. Zuerst machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Madame Sylvias Boutique für trendige Magiermode (der Laden hat erst vor kurzem eröffnet und war speziell auf die Bedürfnisse jüngerer Zauberer und Hexen ausgerichtet). " Kann ich ihnen behilflich sein ?" fragte Madame Sylvia die beiden, als sie sich etwas verloren in dem Laden umsahen. " Ja, wir suchen etwas passendes für festliche Anlässe, nicht zu konservativ, aber auch nicht zu auffällig " antwortete ihr Celina. " dann folgen sie mir bitte, ich glaube ich habe hier genau das passende für sie " beide folgten ihr und schauten fasziniert auf die Kleider die sie ihnen nun vorführte. Nach einer ganzen Weile hatten sie sich jeder für ein Kleid und die dazu passenden Schuhe entschieden. Zusätzlich kauften sie sich auch noch ein paar neue Umhänge. Celina entschied sich für welche in königsblau, das passte am besten zu ihren blauen Augen und Hermine entschied sich für smaragdgrün. Mit einer Menge Tüten beladen verließen sie den Laden und steuerten Florish & Blotts an. Dort angekommen ging Celina zielstrebig auf das Regal mit den Büchern über Ägypten zu. Sie griff nach einem mit dem Namen " Mythen und Legenden des alten Ägypten" , holte es heraus und hielt es selbstgefällig grinsend unter Hermines Nase " siehst du, das ist genau das Buch nach dem ich gesucht habe" als sie auf dem Weg zur Kasse war murmelte sie noch so etwas wie `Auszeichnung ich komme` vor sich hin, was Hermine veranlasste leicht grinsend und kopfschüttelnd der Freundin hinterher zu sehen. Als sie vor dem Laden standen schaute Celina zu Hermine hinüber und fragte sie "was meinst du, wollen wir noch einen Kaffee trinken gehen, mir tun schon die Füße weh" " ja, klar können wir machen, lass uns zu Fortescue gehen, dann können wir auch noch ein Eis essen"  
  
Celina nickte zustimmend und sie schlenderten in Richtung Eisdiele Dort angekommen setzten sie sich an einen freien Tisch und bestellten sich Kaffee und einen Banana Split. "Ich bin ja mal gespannt, was Snape für ein Gesicht macht, wenn er mich wieder sieht" "das ist dieser unmögliche Zaubertranklehrer, der euch immer so mies behandelt hat?" fragte Celina "jepp, genau der. Er ist bestimmt wütend geworden, als Dumbldore ihm erzählt hat, das er mir eine Stelle angeboten hat. Früher hat er mich immer Miss Superschlau genannt, ich hätte ihn würgen können für diesen Namen, aber damals hatte ich einen heiden Respekt vor ihm, er war schließlich mein Lehrer. Aber eines sag ich dir Lina, heute lass ich mir von dem nichts mehr gefallen" Celina musste sich das lachen verkneifen, denn Hermine war schon bei dem bloßen Gedanken an Prof. Snape ganz rot im Gesicht geworden, sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass sich ihre Freundin nach all den Jahren immer noch so in Rage reden konnte, wenn sie an den Professor dachte. Sie selbst war mehr gespannt auf diesen Mann, den sie aus Hermines Erzählungen kannte, so konnte doch kein Mensch sein, oder? "Mensch Minchen nun beruhige dich mal wieder" , versuchte Celina sie zu beruhigen "wie du schon selber festgestellt hast, bist du nicht mehr seine Schülerin, du kannst dich im jetzt zur Wehr setzten" "ja du hast ja recht" stimmte Hermine ihr zu. "Weißt du was? Ich habe mich gerade dazu entschlossen, mich in der magischen Menagerie umzusehen, vielleicht finde ich ja ein Tier was zu mir passt" "Na komm, lass uns losgehen" sagte Hermine, "ich gehe nur noch schnell hinein und bezahle". Als sie wieder herauskam, war Celina schon mit ihren Tüten "bewaffnet" und wartete ungeduldig. Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zur magischen Menagerie. Vor dem Laden angekommen machten sie erst mal eine kurze Verschnaufpause, denn so vollgepackt mit all den Tüten war das laufen durch die Enge Strasse recht anstrengend. Nach dem sie sich erholt hatten betraten sie den Laden. Celina blickte sich mit großen Augen um. Sie war zwar schon einige male in der Winkelgasse gewesen, aber noch nie in diesem Laden. Bis heute hatte sie auch nicht das Bedürfnis gehabt sich wieder ein Haustier anzuschaffen. Sie hatte in ihrer Schulzeit eine Katze besessen, Blacky, er wurde von einem Auto überfahren als er auf einem seiner abendlichen Streifzüge war. Nach seinem Tod wollte sie kein anderes Tier mehr haben, obwohl ihre Eltern es ihr mehrere male vorgeschlagen hatten, sie wollte sein Andenken nicht einfach zerstören, in dem sie ihn einfach so ersetzen würde, das käme in ihren Augen einem Verrat gleich. Nun stand sie also hier und schaute sich erstaunt um. Überall standen Käfige und Terrarien herum, in denen die verschiedensten Tiere zu finden waren man fand einfach alles, von Eulen zu Falken, von Kröten zu Schlangen und von Katzen zu Ratten. "Nach was suchst du überhaupt?" hörte Celina Hermine fragen. "Ich weiß nicht, dass ist nur so ein Gefühl, ich muss es einfach sehen und dann sagen können: `entweder das oder keines`" erwiderte sie. Der Verkäufer, der sie die ganze Zeit über beobachtet hatte kam nun zu ihnen herüber. "Entschuldigen sie, dass ich sie so einfach unterbreche, aber ich habe ihr Gespräch zufällig mitverfolgt. Ich habe draußen im Hof noch einen Wolf, den habe ich vor einigen Tagen von Bekannten bekommen und ich weiß nicht so recht was ich mit ihm anfangen soll. Vielleicht wäre er ja was für sie. Möchten sie ihn sich ansehen?" "Ja gerne" erwiderte Celina begeistert, sie packte Hermine am Ärmel und zog sie mit sich hinter dem Verkäufer hinaus auf den Hof. In der Mitte des Hofes entdeckte sie ihn dann. Es war ein grauer, ja fast schon silberfarbener Wolf, der sie aus großen blauen Augen anschaute. Celina ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu und wollte schon die Hand nach ihm ausstrecken, als sie durch die Worte des Verkäufers aufgehalten wurde "Seien sie vorsichtig Miss, er ist bisher immer aggressiv geworden wenn man sich ihm genähert hat" Sie hatte ihn verstanden, aber irgendetwas an diesem Tier zog sie magisch an. Langsam näherte sie sich ihm und dachte dabei immer wieder `er wird mir nichts tun, er hat so wundervolle Augen `als sie nun direkt vor ihm stand war ihr, als wurde er ihr zu nicken. Celina hob ihre Hand, der Wolf wiederum hob seinen Kopf und leckte ihr kurz über die Hand, so als wenn er ihr sagen wollte es ist in Ordnung, du darfst mich anfassen. Ohne sich nach Hermine und dem Verkäufer umzudrehen sagte sie "Ich nehme ihn mit, was soll er kosten ?" Sie einigten sich auf 30 Galleonen. Zusätzlich kaufte ihm Celina noch ein schwarzes ledernes Halsband und eine ebenso schwarze Leine, sie wollte ihm nicht länger diesen einfachen Strick zumuten, mit dem er angebunden wurde. Stolz verließen sie nun zu dritt den Laden. Hermine (der es die Sprache verschlagen hat, bei dieser Szene im Hof), Celina und an der Leine Silver, den Wolf. So machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück ins Wohnheim. 


	4. Abschied

Discl.: s Chap 1+2  
  
So, da ist auch schon Chap 3, ich hoffe es hat euch bis hierher wenigstens etwas gefallen.  
  
3.) Abschied  
  
Wieder zurück auf dem Uni Gelände nahmen sie den Weg durch den Park um zu ihrem Wohnheim zu kommen. Auf der Hälfte der Strecke kam ihnen eine Eule entgegen, die sich vor ihren Füßen auf dem Boden niederließ. Sie schaute die Beiden erwartungsvoll an und strecke ihnen ein Bein entgegen, an dem ein Brief befestigt war. Hermine ging in die Knie und nahm ihr diesen ab. Von dem Brief befreit flog die Eule gleich wieder los. "Schon wieder ein Brief aus Hogwarts" sagte Hermine verwundert während sie den Brief öffnete.  
  
Verehrte Miss Miller, liebe Miss Granger  
  
Für die prompte Antwort auf meinen Brief zuerst einmal vielen Dank. Ich freue mich, Sie also im nächsten Schuljahr hier begrüßen zu dürfen. Abschließend möchte ich Ihnen noch mitteilen, dass sie sich bitte schon 2 Wochen vor Beginn des neuen Schuljahres in Hogwarts einfinden, damit Miss Miller sich schon ein wenig zurecht findet bevor das Schuljahr beginnt. Ich hoffe, Sie Miss Granger übernehmen die Aufgabe, ihr alles zu zeigen. Bis dahin noch alles gute!  
  
Albus Dumbldore  
  
"Hey cool", rief Celina und knuffte die Freundin in die Seite, "dann habe ich ja meinen eigenen Sklaven, der mir alles zeigt" Hermine schaute sie gespielt wütend an "dann, würde ich mich an deiner Stelle benehmen, sonst lass ich dich vielleicht in irgendeinem Gang stehen und vergesse dich einfach" "das macht nichts, dann wird Silver mich eben retten, nicht wahr mein Hübscher" erwiderte Celina triumphierend und streichelte dem Wolf über den Kopf. Silver sah sie aus seinen blaune Augen an und knurrte zustimmend. Lachend gingen sie weiter.  
  
In ihrer Wohnung angekommen packten sie erst einmal ihre neuen Sachen aus, dann richteten sie für Silver einen gemütlichen Schlafplatz her. Anschließend machte sich Celina daran ihren Aufsatz mit Hilfe des neu erworbenen Buches zu Ende zu schreiben, da sie diesen am Montag abgeben sollte. Die darauffolgenden Wochen vergingen wie im Fluge und der 12te August, der Tag der Abreise nach Hogwarts, näherte sich schnell. In dieser Zeit war Celina viel mit Silver unterwegs und nach einer Weile schien es so, als wenn sich zwischen den beiden eine Art unsichtbares Band gebildet hatte. Er schien immer zu wissen, wenn es ihr nicht gut ging. Am 06.08 bekamen sie schließlich ihre Abschlussdiplome, beide hatten mit Auszeichnung bestanden und Celina wurde noch zusätzlich für ihren Aufsatz über die `Pantheras` gelobt. Es war der Abend des 11ten Augustes, der letzte Abend in ihrer so liebgewonnen Studentenwohnung, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte. "Celina! Machst du bitte auf, ich bin gerade im Bad" hörte man Hermine rufen. "Mach ich" antwortete Celina und kam aus ihrem Zimmer um die Tür zu öffnen. Vor der Tür stand Hagrid Celina bekam ihren Mund vor staunen gar nicht mehr zu, Hermine hatte ihr zwar erzählt, dass Hagrid ein Halbriese sei, aber das er so groß ist, das hatte sie sich selbst in ihren kühnsten Träumen nicht vorgestellt. Sie bemerkte noch nicht einmal, wie Hermine durch das Zimmer gestürmt kam und Hagrid um den Hals viel, weil sie immer noch damit beschäftigt war ihn mit offenem Mund anzustarren. Nun fing Hermine an , die sich wieder von Hagrid gelöst hatte, wild mit den Händen vor ihrem Gesicht rumzufuchteln " Hey Lina! Hallo, mach den Mund zu es zieht!!!!" "was?" fragte Celina verwirrt "oh, Entschuldigung, ich wollte sie nicht anstarren" "ist schon in Ordnung, wenn ich mich vorstellen darf, Rubeus Hagrid, aber bitte nennen sie mich Hagrid" erwiderte er ruhig und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. Celina ergriff diese "Celina Miller" stellte sie sich vor "aber nennen sie mich bitte nur Celina" "sag mal Hagrid" war nun wieder die Stimme von Hermine zu hören, welche die Szene eben schweigend verfolgt hatte "was führt dich denn zu uns?" "ich komme im Auftrag von Dumbldore, ich soll Krummbein und Silver schon heute nach Hogwarts bringen, damit ihnen die anstrengende Zugfahrt erspart bleibt." (Ja, Krummbein gibt es auch noch) `Woher Dumbldore schon wieder von Silver weiß, wir haben ihm doch gar nichts von ihm erzählt` ging es Hermine durch den Kopf und ein Blick auf ihre Freundin verriet ihr, dass diese das selbe dachte. `Aber was soll`s, er wusste schon immer alles vorher, dass war zu meiner Schulzeit schon so, davor wahrscheinlich auch schon, also warum sollte sich das geändert haben` führte sie den Gedanken zu Ende. "Na gut, dann werden wir mal die Sachen für die zwei zusammen packen" stellte Celina fest. Gesagt getan, nach 10min war alles notwendige für die beiden Tiere zusammengepackt. Krummbein saß in seinem Katzenkorb und Silver war an der Leine, die Hagrid in der Hand hielt, machte aber nicht den Eindruck, als wenn es ihm gefallen würde sich von seiner Besitzerin zu trennen, denn er versuchte angestrengt sich loszureißen. Celina ging nun auf ihn zu, nahm seinen Kopf in ihre Hände und schaute ihn durchdringend an. "Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben Süßer, ich komme morgen doch nach und dann sehen wir uns wieder" zum Abschied gab sie ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Schnauze. Dann machte sich Hagrid, mit den Tieren, auf den Weg nach Hogwarts und Celina und Hermine begannen ihre eigenen Sachen zu packen. Als sie fertig waren war es bereits nach Mitternacht und sie beschlossen sich schlafen zu legen, da das Taxi das sie nach King`s Cross bringen soll um 8 Uhr da sein würde. Celina konnte nicht einschlafen, sie war viel zu aufgeregt und so beschloss sie, noch einmal das Buch "Geschichte Hogwarts" durchzublättern. Gegen 2 Uhr war sie dann aber doch völlig erschöpft eingeschlafen. Um 6 Uhr am Morgen klingelte der Wecker und ließ Celina aus den Kissen fahren. Noch total verschlafen machte sie sich daran sich zu waschen und anzuziehen und noch ihre letzten persönlich Sachen einzupacken. Als sie damit fertig war und in die kleine Wohnküche trat sah sie Hermine völlig in Gedanken versunken an dem kleinen Tisch sitzen. "Guten Morgen Minchen, was ist denn los mit dir, du guckst ja ganz traurig" "Ach weißt du, es fällt mir doch ein wenig schwer das hier alles zu verlassen, wir hatten so eine schöne Zeit hier. Wie oft haben wir am Tisch gesessen, Wein getrunken und über Gott und Welt geredet, besonders in der Zeit nach Voldemorts Untergang. Und dort drüben" sie zeigte auf die kleinen Sitzgruppe unter dem Fenster "wie oft haben wir dort gesessen und uns gegenseitig getröstet wenn wir Liebeskummer hatten" "Ich weiß Minchen, wir hatte hier eine schöne Zeit und mir geht es wie dir, aber freu dich auf Hogwarts, auch dort wird es schön werden" Celina nahm ihre Freundin in den Arm "ich weiß, darum geht es auch nicht. Es ist halt das erste mal, das ich das alles mit einer Freundin teilen kann. Als ich noch zur Schule gegangen bin, da war ich immer nur mit Ron und Harry zusammen, sie waren meine besten Freunde und sind es auch immer noch, aber eine Freundin zu haben ist etwas anderes." Eine Weile standen sie einfach stumm da, bis sie von unten ein hupen hörten, das Taxi war da. Sie nahmen ihre Koffer, sahen sich noch ein letztes mal um und gingen hinaus. Auf dem Weg nach draußen gaben sie den Schlüssel beim Hausmeister ab und verabschiedeten sich. Dann gingen sie hinaus und luden ihre Sachen in das Taxi. Als sie das Uni Gelände verlassen hatten drehten sich beide noch mal um und verabschiedeten sich innerlich.  
  
Der Zug sollte um 10 Uhr vom Gleis 9 ¾ losfahren. Es 9.30 Uhr, als sie am Bahnhof King`s Cross ankamen, die Fahrt hierher hatte lange gedauert, denn die Straßen von London waren um diese Uhrzeit gut gefüllt. Sie packten ihre Koffer auf einen Gepäckwagen und machten sich auf den Weg, in Richtung Gleis 9 ¾ . Dort angekommen schaute Celina den Hogwarts Express erstaunt an. Sie kannte ihn ja nur aus den Erzählungen von Hermine, aber in Natura war er noch wesentlich imposanter als wie sie sich ihn vorgestellt hatte. Nach dem sie eingestiegen waren, suchten sie sich ein leeres Abteil, was nicht schwer war, da noch keine Schüler unterwegs waren und verstauten ihre Koffer. Um Punkt 10 Uhr setzte sich der Zug in Bewegung. `Auf nach Hogwarts` dachte Celina, als sie langsam den Bahnhof verließen. 


End file.
